This invention relates generally to a ball hitch adapted to releasably interlock with the socket coupling mechanism of a trailer and more specifically to a folding ball hitch adapted to be mounted in the bed of a pickup truck and adapted to releasably interlock with the gooseneck socket coupling mechanism of a fifth wheel trailer.
A ball hitch which is mounted in the bed of a pickup truck is located near the longitudinal center of the bed so that the weight of the trailer is evenly distributed between the tires on the two sides of the pickup. This type of hitch is typically secured in an opening in the bed of the truck so that a substantial portion of the hitch is located below the bed. In addition, the ball typically may be removed or lowered to a stowed position below the bed. These provisions insure that use of the bed is not substantially hindered by the presence of the ball.
Safety chains may be secured between the trailer and an anchor in the hitch to prevent the trailer from breaking away from the pickup truck in the event that the gooseneck uncouples from the ball. To insure that the safety chain anchor does not substantially obstruct the bed of the truck when the hitch is not being used, the anchor must be adapted so that it may be removed from the hitch or so that it may be lowered to a stowed position in the hitch.
One prior anchor utilizes a pin which is secured to the periphery of a ring and which is pivotally received in the hitch. The pin allows the ring to pivot between a vertical position where the ring is capable of engaging the safety chain and a horizontal or stowed position. In addition, the pivoting or folding anchor may be located in a recessed area in the hitch. While this type of folding anchor is feasible, it is relatively expensive to manufacture and to incorporate into a hitch.